Underage drinking and adolescent dating abuse are significant and related public health problems. The frequency of alcohol use is one of the strongest correlates of adolescent dating abuse perpetration. Information about the mechanisms that mediate the relationship between alcohol use and abuse perpetration is needed, as are cost-effective interventions with high-risk youth. The integrated career development plan will prepare the candidate to become an independent investigator with expertise in the intersection of underage alcohol use and dating abuse perpetration. It will provide training and experience in (a) alcohol research, (b) adolescent psychology, (c) translational research methods, (d) structural equation modeling, and (e) human subjects. The K01 research plan is comprised of three related studies. Through Study 1 the candidate will develop and test a conceptual model of the relationship between underage alcohol use and dating abuse perpetration among adolescents who utilize an urban emergency department. Through Study 2 the candidate will develop and test the content validity of an emergency department-based brief intervention that will address dating abuse perpetration, underage alcohol use and their co-occurrence. Through Study 3 the candidate will pilot test the feasibility and acceptability of the intervention in a randomized controlled trial using a racially diverse sample. The proposed research will be supported by the resources of the NIAAA-funded Youth Alcohol Prevention Center at the candidate's institution. It stands to make several important contributions. First, there is a dearth of research on underage drinking among racial minority and non-college-bound adolescents. The proposed research will utilize a sample of adolescents who are primarily non-White and with an elevated rate of school drop-out. Second, the correlation between underage alcohol use and dating abuse perpetration needs explication. The proposed research will test a conceptual model that will yield this information. Finally, there is an urgent need to develop effective interventions for perpetrators of dating abuse. The proposed research will develop and test an emergency department-based brief intervention. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Reducing underage drinking is a component of the NIAAA strategic plan. Although the frequency of alcohol use is one of the strongest correlates of dating abuse perpetration, how underage drinking is related to dating abuse perpetration remains understudied. The proposed research will explicate this relationship and test a brief intervention to address both issues. The career plan will prepare the candidate to undertake independent investigations related to the intersection of underage alcohol use and dating abuse perpetration